


Whispers Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I had just one more day<br/>I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away<br/>Oh, it's dangerous<br/>It's so out of line<br/>To try and turn back time</p><p>... Jenny says goodbye to Tricia, one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Of You

Jenny’s thoughts have not yet moved from Tricia, her friend, her dearest friend who she had known so long that it feels wrong to be here without her. Aidensfield seems empty now and she hates that she feels this way, she knows Tricia would want her to keep going, to live. 

She cannot live, not here, not now. All her thoughts are fixed on what she never had a chance to say, or do. 

Her hand shook as she brushed her fingertips over the box Mike had given her, her touch light as she opened it, trailing her fingers over the cold jewelry she last saw glittering at Tricia’s neck. 

“Trish….”

The word is half-murmured and Jenny finds she cannot speak further, silent tears rolling over her cheeks until she snaps the box shut, turning her gaze instead to the photos on the wall. So many of them of herself with Tricia, her friend. Her family. 

She wishes again that she could have just one more day to tell Tricia what she meant. 

She wants to turn time back, to go to her friend, to stop her. She can’t and that is what hurts the most. 

The lights seem too bright as she moves to turn them off, one by one, leaving only the one by the sofa, curling there to stare, blankly, at the photos once more.   
“I miss you…”

The words are whispered into the air, but she swears she can hear Tricia, even now, telling her to live. She swears she can feel her there, as attentive as ever when someone needed her. That had been Tricia, all the time, fearless, kind, honest and loving. It is a loss she can hardly bear. 

“I miss you…”


End file.
